Cecelia Terrada
Cecelia Terrada is one of Tercera Drake Sonoliento's Fraccions. Appearance Cecelia is a girl who looks to be about fifteen/sixteen years old. She has cobalt hair and light blue eyes, is five feet and six inches tall, and weighs one hundred pounds. She wears a sleeveless arrancar uniform with white shorts and blue on most of it. She also wears arm warmers most of the time. In the moonlight, she emits a soft glow and her hair floats around her ethereally unless she wills it not to. Her hollow mask is in the shape of a small crown, and her hollow hole is right where her bellybutton would be. Personality When she meets new people, she is either very kind or shy. However, she is very open, silly, flirty, and less fearful around people she's comfortable with. She has a crush on her Espada, Drake, and takes as many chances as she can to express it to him. She is also a heavy drinker when she's at bars. Cecelia aspires to become the Primera so that she can make peace between the two warring races. She likes the moon, alcohol, and bunnies. She hates when people use the word 'funner', snakes, and when her hair is messy. History Cecelia lived in Hueco Mundo long before she became an arrancar. She is one of the few Hollows to become a Vasto Lorde, and she often associated herself with those who were also likely to become Vasto Lordes. However, when she became worried about being eaten by the others, she attacked, killed, and ate them. She does not remember much after that until she got to Las Noches. Once at Las Noches, she was recruited by her Espada, Drake, and quickly made many friends, arrancar and otherwise. She met the Captain-Commander, and they quickly got into a relationship. However, it was doomed, and they broke up a short time later. Plot Cecelia participated in the raid on the Seireitei, fighting against lieutenant Azumi Haruko. She put up a decent fight, but lost, having both her legs broken in the process. Abilities and Stats ATK: 80 (90) DEF: 30 (+15 CERO) REI: 100 (120) RYO: 70 (+15 CERO) SPD: 30 ZAN: 15 HAK: 1 HHO: 4 CERO: 15 Ressureccion: Princesa de la Luna Her hair grows even longer than it already is, and her mask extends from her head to her shoulders, with an armor-like plate on her back. Her midsection of clothing disappears completely, and her zanpakuto becoems a scythe with an inverted crescent moon as the blade. Ability 1: Hoja Resplandeciente Her blade glows with reiatsu, and her strikes are augmented when she hits an opponent. (For every attack she makes, as long as physical contact is made (not blocked) her ATK and SPD are raised by intervals of 5% until it is being raised by 20%. If it is blocked, she stays at the level she was at (for example if she had 10% and an attack was blocked it would stay at 10%). Once she reaches 20%, the buffs stay for three turns and then return to normal, regardless of if any attacks were blocked or not.) Ability 2: Luna Flecha She fires a blast of reiatsu at her opponent, weakening their defenses. (Lowers the opponent's defenses by 40% for two turns, with a five turn cooldown.) Ability 3: Rayo de Luna Out of her scythe comes a beam of light, which paralyzes the opponent for two turns. (Binds the opponent similarly to a Bakudo for two turns. Once the opponent is freed, it has a two-turn cooldown)